Enana, sigues siendo mía
by kuniko04
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la trama actual de Fairy Tail, Gajeel y Levy durante este tiempo fueron pareja, pero terminaron debido a sus peleas motivadas debido al orgullo. A pesar de que han pasado mas de dos meses sin estar juntos ¿Gajeel podrá ver a Levy con otra pareja? ¿Levy olvidara su amor por el dragon slayer? One-shot GaLe


**Konichiwa ;3 **

**Les dejo este fanfic en el que Gajeel y Levy ya tuvieron una relación, pero se termino debido al orgullo de Gajeel (baka -), bueno, espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

*Capítulo único: Sigues siendo mía*

-Nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morirse… ¿DONDE DICE SEPARARSE?-

-Etoo… Levy-chan, hace ya más de tres meses que no estás Gajeel, ¿Por qué te molestas ahora?

-Jejeje, perdón Lu-chan, es que estaba leyendo un libro sobre el "ciclo de vida" e hizo que recordara a Gajeel-kun, pero no es nada-dijo la chica de cabello azul un poco más calmada

-Levy-chan, no es que me quiera meter en tu vida pero, pero hasta el más mínimo detalle te recuerda a él… además, si te gusta tanto Gajeel ¿Por qué terminaron?-pregunto consternada Lucy

-Por una tontería, estábamos peleando, ya ni me acuerdo porque, pero todas nuestras peleas terminaban cuando yo me disculpaba, pero quería que por una vez él se disculpara pero no lo hizo, ¡GAJEEL-BAKA! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera se acuerda de mi!

-Eso es imposible, están en el mismo gremio

-Sí, pero cada vez que voy y el está ahí se marcha inmediatamente-dijo desilusionada Levy

-¡Esta decidido! –dijo repentinamente la rubia

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno… es que te había inscrito en un juego de citas a ciegas, el cual empieza en una hora más, y no sabía cómo decírtelo

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Aun no estoy lista para salir con otra persona

-Vamos, vamos Levy-chan, te hará bien, no puedes pasarte la vida pensando en un dragon slayer

-¡Eso lo dices porque tú tienes a Natsu! Pero… de acuerdo, iré

-¡Así se hace! ¡Aunque yo no estoy saliendo con Natsu!-grito ruborizada la maga celestial

-Hai, hai, como digas

Levy se arreglo rápidamente y fue al lugar que le indico Lucy, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, por un momento se sintió incomoda al estar con tanta gente a su alrededor, nadie se le hacía familiar, además de que estaba segura, por más que intentara no olvidara a Gajeel y definitivamente hacer esto tampoco la ayudaría mucho. Levy se fue alejando de ese sintió cuando sintió como alguien tomo su brazo, la peli azul se dio vuelta a mirar a quien la afirmaba

-¿Eres Levy? ¿Levy McGarden?- pregunto el chico que le acababa de tomar el brazo

-Sí… y tu… ¿Quién eres?

-Veo que no me recuerdas, soy Koromaru, éramos vecinos hace 10 años-

-Koromaru… Koromaru…-repitió una y otra vez mientras examinaba a el chico, era alto, rubio, ojos oscuros… de pronto lo recordó- ¡KOROMARU! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-Jajaja veo que te acordaste de mi, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno…-Levy trato de buscar una escusa valida, no iba a decir que esta allí tratando de olvidar a un estúpido y sensual dragon slayer de hierro-yo…no estoy haciendo nada, solo pasaba por aquí

_Excelente- pensó Levy- te consideran uno de los miembros más inteligentes de Fairy Tail y no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor-_

-Entonces, si no estás haciendo nada ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? Podemos recordar viejos tiempos-dijo amablemente Koromaru

-Hai- dijo Levy muy feliz, no tanto por el hecho de salir hablar, si no porque le habían creído una mentira tan mala

Levy y Koromaru fueron a un restaurante cercano, allí hablaron del pasado, de lo que habían hecho en estos 10 años. Para los ojos de cualquiera esa era una conversación amena y tranquila entre dos amigos, ya que no mostraban ningún interés romántico; pero para los ojos de cierta persona que los estaba vigilando, esa escena no le era nada agradable, sentía al ver a esas dos personas que los celos lo comían por dentro, obviamente estamos hablando de Gajeel Redfox

-Oye Gajeel, ¿si estas celoso por qué no vas y te disculpas? –preguntaba Phanter Lily

-¡No estoy celoso!...después de todo ella y yo no somos nada-dijo arrogante Gajeel

-¡Oh vamos Gajeel!, te sigue gustando, si no fuese así no nos tendríamos que marchar apenas ella entra al gremio porque te da vergüenza verla a la cara

-¡CALLATE!-dijo algo sonrojado el dragon slayer de hierro

-Ok, ok, si no estás celoso ¿Entonces por qué la estamos espiando?

Gajeel no respondió a esto ya que vio como Levy y el maldito ese (según él) se levantaban de sus asientos se disponían a irse, todo bien hasta que la tonta de la enana se tropezó y fue "salvada" de caer por el desgraciado. Gajeel se hubiera controlado, pero cuando vio un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Levy dirigido hacia quien la ayudo a no impactar directamente contra el suelo, perdió todo lo que se llamaba calma.

El dragon slayer tomo del brazo a la pequeña maga peli azul, para sorpresa de todos los presentes y se la llevo lejos de aquel lugar a pesar de las protestas de la chica.

-¡Gajeel suéltame, suéltame!

-¡Dime enana cuál es tu relación con ese imbécil!

-¿Qué te importa?-contesto Levy sorprendida ante la actitud de Gajeel, se supone que él no era nada de ella.

-Mira enana puede que hayamos terminado ¡Pero sigues siendo mía! ¡Así que si te veo con otro sujeto lo matare! ¿Entendido?

Levy se sorprendió, se sonrojo y se rio levemente-eres un tonto Gajeel- y diciendo esto beso dulcemente al ex miembro de Phantom Lord

Gajeel correspondió al beso sin ninguna protesta, de hecho convirtió el tierno e inocente beso de Levy en uno muy apasionado, del cual solo se lograron separar debido a la falta de oxigeno

-Gajeel-susurro agitada la maga de baja estatura

-Oye enana, ¿ahora me dices quien era ese idiota?-pregunto Gajeel fingiendo desinterés

-¿Aun te importa quién es él?-pregunto de manera coqueta Levy

-No- al decir esto volvió a besar a SU enana y esta vez al igual que la anterior se volvieron a separar solo por la falta de oxigeno

-Oye Gajeel, no te gustaría ir… no sé, ¿A un lugar más privado?

-Jejeje, de acuerdo enana pervertida, pero antes te quería decir…perdón-esto último lo dijo dejando todo su orgullo de lado (lo cual era realmente difícil ya que su orgullo era realmente grande)

-Gajeel, no era necesario que te disculparas, de hecho ya ni me acuerdo porque habíamos peleado-dijo dulcemente Levy, aunque para ser sincera, le encanto escuchar a Gajeel arrepentido

-Ni yo me acuerdo-dijo Gajeel- pero no importa, tenía que disculparme tarde o temprano ¿no?

-Insisto, eres un tonto-dijo Levy con una sonrisa

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic**

**Es el primero que escribo de esta pareja y el primero que subo a esta página**

**Bueno nos leemos pronto (si es que escribo alguna otra cosa xD)**


End file.
